1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an art working holding frame that allows an artist to engage a canvas in a three dimensional approach and that also allows a finished item of art to be displayed in a corner of a building.
2. Background of the Prior Art
There is a trend underway for creating works of art such as drawings, paintings, sketches, etc., in a three dimensional fashion in order to give the work of art a sense of depth and perspective. Typically, such a work of art is prepared in standard fashion wherein a piece of canvas is placed upon an easel and the artist creates the work thereon. Upon completion, the work of art is displayed in the desired three dimensional perspective by securing the canvas in some appropriate fashion in order to achieve the three dimensional look.
The problems with the above approach include the fact that when the artist is creating the work on a canvas that is present in a standard two dimensional fashion, the artist cannot fully appreciate her creation in its final three dimensional form. The artist must speculate on how the work will look when it is manipulated for display in three dimensions. Oftentimes, the work, in final form, will not achieve the exact look anticipated by the artist.
Additionally, in order to display the artist""s work three dimensionally, steps must be taken to so present the work. Typically, such steps are made on an ad hoc basis and are labor and time intensive and may prove quite costly.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a device that will allow an artist desiring to creating a work of art that is to be three dimensionally displayed, to be able to create the work in a setting that is representative of the final product to be achieved. Specifically, the canvas upon which the work is to be created must be hung in a three dimensional fashion so as to parallel the final display form of the finished work of art. Additionally, such a device must allow for quick and easy display of the finished art work without the need to employ costly and time and labor intensive measures for such display.
The corner fitting frame of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. Specifically, the corner fitting frame provides a foundation upon which an artist""s canvas can be secured and upon which an artist can create a work of art. The corner fitting frame allows the canvas to be secured in a three dimensional fashion in order to allow the artist to create the work in a setting that is representative of the final product to be achieved, specifically, in three dimensions. Additionally, the corner fitting frame provides a device that allows the final finished work of art to be displayed in a three dimensional setting and specifically in a corner of a building, although the frame can also be displayed on an easel, a counter top, a reverse corner, etc. The device achieves its goals in a device that is simple in design and construction and that is easy to use and maintain without the need to make specialized alterations to either the art work or to the location of the work""s display.
The corner fitting frame of the present invention is comprised of a body member that has a front surface that is curved and a rear surface that has a first generally flat section and a second generally flat-section such that the first section and the second section meet in generally normal fashion and such that the body member is hung within a corner of a building, the corner of the building being formed by a first wall and a second wall that meet in generally normal fashion such that the first section of the body member faces the first wall and the second section of the body member faces the second wall. A dowel is secured to the body member for increasing the structural integrity of the body member. The dowel is located at the joiner of the first section and the second section. An artist""s canvas is secured to the front surface of the body member. A first eyelet is attached to the first section while a second eyelet is attached to the second section in order to hang the frame therefrom.